


Just Vibin’

by frenchonionsoup



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Banter, Confessing Through A Song, F/M, Fluff, Gardener Himiko, HAIRSPRAY REFERENCES LMAAAO, I THINK I HEAR A SONG COMING ON, Musician Kokichi, Oumeno Week 2020, Plants, Singing, Songfic, Ukuleles, for like one portion tho, nervous kokichi, playing music for plants, talent swap AU, vibin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchonionsoup/pseuds/frenchonionsoup
Summary: Just the Ultimate Gardener Himiko and Ultimate Musician Kokichi vibin with some plants, what can I say?
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Just Vibin’

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7th, December 5th, Prompt:Flowers & Talent Swap

“Eh? Sing to a bunch of plants? You hearing yourself Himiko?” Kokichi laughed as the gardener glared at him.

Himiko Yumeno, the Ultimate Gardener was browsing the internet and found out that music helps plants grow healthier. And to who else is she going to ask to help her with this experiment then the Ultimate Musician? 

Well she could’ve asked the Ultimate Pianist, but to be honest she didn’t feel comfortable asking Korekiyo for anything. Even then she doubted the kind of music he liked to play was fit for her plants. 

She knew out of the two Kokichi would be her best bet. Now though? She wasn’t so sure. 

Himiko pouted, “It’s a real thing! It’s an actual experiment that works-”

“Then why can’t you do it yourself? You can just play music from your phone.” Kokichi shrugged. 

“I mean I guess…” Himiko mumbled. “But it would be more efficient if you played one of your instruments!” Himiko picked back up, puffing her cheeks out at him. 

Kokichi snorted, “Sure but it doesn’t mean it won’t work.” Kokichi ruffled her hair. “You got this! You don’t need me!” Kokichi beamed and skipped away. “Bye HImiko!” He dramatically waved and ran off. 

Himiko sighed, looking in the direction he left. She was disappointed but he was right. 

<><><>

Himiko sat in her lab outside, setting up a record player. Plants seemed to like jazz and classical music, the records she borrowed from Kiibo, apparently the Ultimate Detective had a decent amount of those records. 

She started playing a jazz piece and moved to do her own work. 

Her lab was a large glasshouse, full of greenery, colors of the rainbow from flowers. It was very calming. Himiko vibed with the jazz and danced around as she moved pots into and out of the sun. 

She believed that plants really did have feelings. Not only because there are some scientific findings that support this but she just feels a direct connection to them. And it’s not just because her talent was gardening. 

She felt that her plants were giving her back the love she was giving to them in the first place. 

Whatever people say, either that be her peers or scientists, she loved these plants and will dedicate her life to caring for them.

Himiko put the needle off the record and closed up her lab, going back to her dorms. 

<><><>

Himiko continued this routine for a few days, bordering on a week. Himiko looked at her logs, comparing the few days before she started putting on music. She was pleasantly surprised to see that her plants went through a lot of improvement within the last few days. Himiko felt almost smug, who said plants didn’t like to enjoy some music? 

The next day Himiko plopped down in her seat beside Kokichi, grinning at him. 

“You think that plants don’t have feelings, ha! My plants were 100 times better than last week!” Himiko crossed her arms and sat up straight, mentally believing that she was sitting taller than Kokichi. 

“Oh your plants like to vibe out?” Kokichi grinned, also...looking smug? 

“Yes, yes they do. Do your research before you try to make fun of me again.” Himiko waved him off and looked ahead of her, acting as if Kokichi was beneath her. 

Kokichi chuckled, shaking his head. His eyes lingered on Himiko before looking away. 

<><><>

Himiko sat down at her desk in her dorm room, trying to study. 

She grew frustrated when her bangs kept on falling in her face. She kept trying to slip it behind her ear, blow it away from her face, but it kept falling back and back. 

Himiko growled and reached up to fix her barrette, blinking when she felt nothing. She felt around her hair in case it slipped, before she looked around her desk, and then she stumbled around her room. She let out a long, loud sigh. 

She probably forgot it back at her lab. 

Himiko groaned and moved to her door to slip on her boots and shuffle her feet out. As much as she liked to confide in her lab she hated how far away it was. It was almost across the other side of campus. But if it was for her barrette she had to get it. 

Himiko approached her lab and opened it but stopped midway when she heard a violin playing. She furrowed her eyebrows. ‘Did she forget to pack up her record player too?” 

Himiko slowly walked in the greenhouse, following the sound of the music. She looked over at her record player and her confusion grew when it wasn’t playing. 

Himiko turned the corner and immediately crouched down to hide herself better. 

In front of her was the all too familiar head of purple dancing around, playing the violin in extraordinary talent. Himiko felt an uncontrollable smile take over her face. 

‘I knew he was a big softie on the inside!’ Himiko stood up and quietly and slowly walked over to where the musician was dancing. Avoiding his swinging arms she lightly taps his shoulder. 

She heard Kokichi gasp as the bow screeched against the strings. They both winced, Himiko at the ear piercing sound and Kokichi at the ear piercing sound _and_ the fact that he’s been caught. 

“Himiko! What are you doing here?” Kokichi tries, fails, to act as if this was merely a coincidence. Himiko rose a brow at him. 

“What am I doing in my own lab?” SHe countered back. Kokichi cursed under his breath. 

“It-It’s not what it looks like! My lab was being raided and this is the last place anyone would be! I mean, who would wanna be around a bunch of stupid plants?” Kokichi threw his arms up. 

“Uh huh.” Himiko slowly nodded. “Just say you’re a softie and that you just wanted to help me with my experiment.” She grinned. Kokichi scoffed. 

“I don’t wanna help you. And I’m not a softie! You’re an ugly plant freak and I’m a sexy strong man!” Kokichi stuck her tongue out at him. Himiko rolled her eyes. 

“Yea okay. I’m here to get something I left behind anyways.” Himiko began to walk away before she felt a hand grasp her forearm and twist her back. 

Himiko looked up in surprise at Kokichi. Kokichi wavered before pulling his hand back and digging in his pocket. Himiko’s eyes sparkled when he pulled out the very barrette she was looking for. 

“Oh you found it!” HImiko went to snatch the clip out of grasp before Kokichi pulled it out of her reach. “Eh? Hey-!” Himiko tensed up when Kokichi brushed her bangs back, clipping the hairpiece back in it’s usual place. Kokichi slid his hands down her slanted locks. He looked at her directly in the eye. 

Kokichi grinned. “You’re welcome! It’s almost dinner so we should head to the cafeteria. You kinda ruined the vibe anyways.” Kokichi shrugged nonchalantly, resting his hands behind his head as he sauntered off. 

Himiko stared at his back before shaking her head and following after him. 

‘What was that?’

<><><>

Himiko took her usual walk to her lab. She was gonna ask Kokichi if his lab was still raided and if he wanted to play some music in her lab but he disappeared before she even started to look for him. It’s whatever, she has her records anyways. 

Himiko opened the door to the greenhouse and picked the gloves hanging out from her pocket, slipping them on and getting to work. 

Or was about to get to work before she jumped at the sight of a purple gremlin sitting on a beach, plucking at the strings of a ukulele. 

“Kokichi?” Said ultimate looked up at her. 

“Hey Himichi! Thought you’d ask for me to sing for your plants after yesterday so I thought I’d save us both the pain and just come here.” He kicked his legs back and forth. Himiko’s eyes slightly widened. It sounded like an excuse but she let it slide for now. 

“I was about to ask you actually so it works out. Just don’t break anything.” Himiko shrugged and bent down to pick up a sack of soil.

Behind her she heard mindless strumming before an actual song began playing. HImiko tried to ignore the sudden urge to look at him and continued on with her work. 

“They say it’s a man’s word, well that cannot be denied.” Kokichi began singing. Himiko was surprised at how good he seemed to be. She’s never heard him actually sing.

“But what good’s a man’s world, without a woman by your side.” Another surprise is that he seemed to be singing a romance song.

“And so I will wait, until that moment you decide.” Himiko tried to push away the thought that he was singing this for her. 

‘It’s just a song, jeez.’ She chastised herself. 

Their afternoon continued on as Himiko planted a new batch of tulips and intensely listened in on the lyrics of the song Kokichi sang. 

“A prince is a pauper, babe.” He strummed down after each word.

“Without a chick to call his own.” He rang out. 

“So please darling, choose me.” Himiko looked up to see Kokichi staring at her intensely. 

“I don’t wanna rule alone.” His eyes were unwavering. 

“Tell me, I’m your king and you’re my queen.” He stood up from the bench. 

“That no one else can come between.” He started walking towards her. 

“It takes two, baby.” He stops in front of her. 

“It takes two.” His voice trails off softly, along with his strumming. They both stood there staring at each other.

Kokichi cleared his throat. “You, um, think the plants liked that?” He brought a hand up to his cheek and started scratching at that. Himiko giggled. What an unusual, but cute side of him. 

“I think so.” Himiko looked at the ground shrugging. “I liked it.” She looked back up at him. Kokichi gave her a small smile. You could barely see it but it was there and it _meant_ something. 

“Thanks.” Was all he said. All he needed to say. 

“Yeah, no problem.” Was all she replied with. 

To be honest? They just vibe really well.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s the end of Oumeno Week 2020!! Thank you so much to everyone who has read, left kudos, and commented my stories! This was my first time posting on here and I’m so touched and thankful at the support I got back on it! Sharing my work would not have been as fun and exciting as it’s been without you guys so thank you so much :))


End file.
